1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to heat exchangers and more particularly to counter-flow heat exchangers of the type comprising two sets of medium through-flow channels which are placed mutually interlaced and through which two media can flow physically separated from each other but in heat-exchanging contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such heat exchangers are known in many embodiments and comprise walls separating said channels with heat-conducting fins arranged on both sides of each wall. The fins extend with their main planes in the respective flow directions of said media, wherein a fin on the one side of a wall is in thermal contact with a fin on the other side of this wall. A housing may accommodate the walls with the fins and may be provided with inlets and outlets for the channels either individually per channel or commonly for the sets of channels via respective manifolds.
In known heat exchangers of this type, the walls and heat-conducting fins are manufactured of metal and joined together by welding, brazing or the like. Heat transfer may take place both through the wall and also along the wall by conduction. Such conduction in the plane of the wall can be detrimental to the efficiency of the heat exchanger.